Chère Lilie
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Gladio écrit une lettre à sa sœur... pour se plaindre de Moon et Tili. Car pendant que Lilie profite de Kanto, Gladio supporte Alola et ses dresseurs extrêmement gênants.
1. Chère Lilie

**Juste un petit One-Shot pour se moquer gentiment de Gladio. Du coup, Gladio est un tout petit peu OOC, histoire de rire. Bon d'accord, il peut paraitre très OOC, mais c'est la manière dont je le vois quand il est énervé. J'espère que vous apprécierez et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Pokémon, je m'en sers juste pour tourner les personnages en ridicule.**

* * *

 **Chère Lilie...**

 _Chère Lilie,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien parce que moi, ça ne va pas du tout. Et, d'une certaine manière, c'est ta faute._

 _Tu sais que je t'aime. Après tout tu es ma petite sœur et même si je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur des grands frères, nous sommes une famille. Mais puisque nous sommes une famille et que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, je n'ai qu'une question : pourquoi m'infliger un tel supplice ?_

 _Non sérieusement, Lilie, pourquoi tu es partie en me laissant ces deux boulets dans les pieds ? Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas qu'ils te rejoignent à Kanto ? Je suis sûr qu'ils apprécieraient. En plus Moon habitait là-bas, donc elle pourrait en profiter pour te faire visiter. Et elle emmènerait Tili avec elle. Comme ça je fais une pierre deux coups en me débarrassant de ces deux-là !_

 _Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes la souffrance que j'endure au quotidien avec eux. En fait, je me demande même comment tu as fait pour les supporter une année entière. Bon, en même temps, tu ne te les coltinais pas sur le dos tous les jours. Moi, si ! Tous les jours Moon veut qu'on aille quelque part (bien sûr que dans des endroits où personne de censé ne va), et quand ce n'est pas elle qui a une idée stupide, c'est Tili ! J'en ai vraiment assez._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais être en compagnie d'eux tous les jours est mauvais pour ma santé mentale. Avant de les connaitre, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être plus bête qu'un Magicarpe, mais ils m'ont prouvé le contraire. Parce qu'il faut vraiment être moins intelligent qu'un Magicarpe ou un Ludicolo (et encore, je crois que c'est une insulte pour ces pokémons) pour vouloir aller chercher des pokémons au fin fond d'une grotte où se trouve une Ultra-Chimère. Une idée de Moon, évidemment._

 _D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle le fait pour un gars des Forces de Police Internationales du nom de Beladonis qui travaille avec une organisation appelée le P.L.O.U.C. Non, moi non plus je n'ai pas tout compris à cette histoire (en même temps, avec un nom d'organisation aussi grotesque), mais en tout cas ce Beladonis est pas mal dans le genre idiot. Parce quel adulte responsable enverrait des enfants pour arrêter des Ultra-Chimère dans des endroits dangereux ? Je sais que Moon est Maitre de la Ligue Pokémon d'Alola (même par écrit je n'arrive pas à y croire), mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour lui confier une mission pareille. La police veut sa mort ou quoi ? Cela se voit qu'ils ne savent pas qui est Moon, sinon ils tomberaient de haut._

 _Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tout ça pour dire que c'est la dernière fois que j'accepte d'accompagner Moon et Tili quand ils me proposent de les suivre dans la Caverne Coda. Non, tu sais quoi ? C'est la dernier fois que je les accompagne, tout court, qu'importe où cela soit. Parce que ça ne me dérange pas d'être débarrasser d'eux, mais si je pouvais éviter de mourir au passage, ça serait bien._

 _Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'en peux plus d'eux. Je n'arrive même pas à les éviter ! Quand j'essaie de rester discrètement à la Fondation Æther pour les éviter, ils viennent au Paradis Æther ! Et le pire, c'est qu'on leur permet d'entrer alors que j'ai expressément demandé à Vicky de ne laisser entrer personne et qu'elle a fait exprès de laisser ces deux-là entrer (je crois que c'est un complot entre elle et toute la Fondation). Comme quoi, cela me ferait du bien de passer du temps avec mes amis. Je ne vois pas où elle a vu que Moon et Tili sont mes amis (je préfère être seul que très mal accompagné) mais je crois sérieusement que les Pokémon Gardiens se sont ligués contre moi et font tout leur possible pour me rendre la vie insupportable._

 _Est-ce quelqu'un, dans cette maudite archipel, fait un peu attention à ce que je dis ou je parle dans le vide ? Même Silvallié se moque de moi ! Je lui sauve la vie et voilà comment il me remercie ! Il n'y a vraiment plus aucun respect de nos jours... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai faits à Arceus pour mériter ça, hein ?_

 _J'espère vraiment que tu te plais à Kanto, parce que j'envisage sérieusement d'aller prendre des vacances là-bas. Parce que, entre Moon et Tili qui m'insupportent, Vicky qui veut que je me trouve des amis (je répète : un complot), Silvallié qui n'a aucun respect pour moi et le professeur Euphorbe qui n'arrête pas de m'énerve, je crois que je vais me débarrasser de tout ce monde-là à coup d'Ultralaser. Bon, je n'ai pas de pokémon qui connait cette capacité, mais je me débrouillerai. Ah, et tu te demandes ce qu'il vient faire ici, le professeur Euphorbe ? Pff, je ne sais même pas. J'crois qu'il veut me refiler un Pokédex bizarre, comme quoi je suis un dresseur digne de confiance, et tout un tas d'autres bêtises. Je crois aussi qu'il a parlé de devenir Lauréat du Tour des îles. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire que de jouer le touriste en allant aux quatre coins d'Alola pour combattre des Capitaines d'Epreuves et des Doyens !... Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'en participant au Tour des Iles on pouvait obtenir un bracelet Z. Cela serait utiliser pour améliorer la puissance de Silvallié._

 _Ah mais non, hors de question que j'y participe, sinon y'aura Moon qui arrêtera pas de me harceler à ce sujet. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait qu'on y aille ensemble ou une bêtise dans le genre. Et ça veut dire que Tili viendrait sûrement... Oh non, tout mais pas ça._

 _Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit (bon, pas vraiment mais si je continue à parler de mes ''extraordinaires'' aventures avec Moon et Tili, il me faudrait tout un livre). J'espère que tu as une pensée de compassion pour ton grand-frère qui souffre le martyr ici alors que tu profites bien de Kanto et sa tranquillité._

 _N'oublie pas que je t'aime et dès ton retour à Alola, je ferai attention à ce que tu restes en présence de personnes saines d'esprits._

 _Gladio, ton grand frère qui t'aime._

— Tu fais quoi Gladio ? Tu écris une lettre à Lilie ? Oh, c'est super ! Je peux lire ?... Eh, c'est quoi un martyr ? C'est un pokémon, c'est ça ? Trop cool !... Euh, qu'est-ce que j'étais venu faire déjà ? Ah oui, la maman de Moon m'envoi pour te dire qu'on va manger ! Aujourd'hui c'est soirée Malasadouce ! Miam ! ~

 _P. S : Est-ce que c'est vraiment dérangeant si Tili tombe ''accidentellement'' dans un ravin dans le Grand Canyon de Poni ? Tu crois que son grand-père le pleurera beaucoup ?_


	2. Re : Chère Lilie

**Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire une deuxième partie pour cet O.S, bien sûr toujours du point de vue de Gladio car c'est extrêmement drôle de rire de son malheur (c'est sadique, mais bon...). Et comme je trouve qu'il manquait pas mal de chose à dire dans la lettre, en voilà une suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Encore une fois, je ne possède toujours pas Pokémon. Peut-être un jour... si Arceus veut bien ?... Mouais, non.**

* * *

 **Re : Chère Lilie.**

— Gladio ! Gladio ! Tu m'accompagnes à Ekaeka ?

— J'ai une tête à jouer les baby-sitters ? Va demander à Tili. Je suis actuellement occupé, si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

— Tu fais quoi ?... Oh, tu écris à Lilie ? Dis-lui qu'on lui passe le bonjour et qu'elle nous manque très fort !

— Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ?... Pff, elle est déjà partie.

 _Chère Lilie,_

 _Content de voir que mon malheur te fait plaisir. J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et non, je n'exagère RIEN ! Ah, et non, je ne suis pas ami avec Moon et Tili. Ce n'est pas ma faute si, parce qu'on se ressemble, ils doivent croire qu'on peut devenir ami. Je pense qu'ils sont juste très inconscients du fait que je ne veux pas constamment passer mes journées avec eux avec le risque constant de mourir. Sinon ils ont des manières très étrange de définir l'amitié. Il faut vraiment qu'ils soient fous pour croire que, quand j'envoie Silvallié les attaquer et les envoyer balader quand ils essaient de venir me voir, est une marque d'affection. D'ailleurs je crois que Silvallié commence à les apprécier. Il refuse de plus en plus d'obéir quand je lui ordonne d'utiliser Ultralaser sur Moon et Tili. Depuis quand il faut avoir de la compassion pour quelqu'un qui est frappé par un Ultralaser ? Pff, ridicule._

 _Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce qui se passe de si stupide à Alola déjà ?... Mmh, pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce qu'il se passe tellement de trucs stupides sans aucun sens qu'il faut se creuser la tête pour réfléchir à seulement un seul des évènements sans aucune logique qui s'est passé dernièrement. Non franchement, Lilie, tu es une personne fantastique que je respecte beaucoup mais... tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné. Donc, quand tu reviendras, tu seras seule avec moi. Et comme je suis ton grand-frère et que je ne veux que ton bien, tu ne pourras pas protester. Et hors de question de t'enfuir du Paradis Æther pour aller te réfugier auprès du Professeur Pimprenelle. Je ne connais pas cette femme mais je sais qu'elle ne te résisterait pas. Personne d'autre que moi ne peut te résister._

 _Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... Ah, j'ai trouvé ! Après avoir voulu aller dans une grotte dangereuse, Moon a eu une autre idée. En plus, cette fois, personne ne le lui avait proposé, ce qui est encore pire je crois. Parce que ta bonne amie a eu l'excellente idée de vouloir aller rendre visite aux Pokémon Gardiens des îles. Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Eh bien lorsque tu risqueras de te prendre une attaque One de Choc de Tokorico ou un Hydrocanon de Tokopisco, on en reparlera. Tu es certaine que tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Moon et Tili m'énervent au point que j'essaye de me débarrasser d'eux ? D'ailleurs il faut vraiment que nous aillions à Poni pour que je puisse jeter Tili... enfin, lui proposer qu'on aille à deux près du Grand Canyon et que je le pousse... euh, qu'il tombe accidentellement dans un ravin. Bon, son grand-père pleurera un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave. Le problème, c'est que Moon et Tili trouveront ça étrange que je veuille aller quelque part avec eux... Bah, les connaissant, ils seront trop contents pour tenter de réfléchir plus de deux secondes. C'est quand même triste de se dire qu'un Magicarpe semble posséder plus d'intelligence qu'eux... enfin, je crois._

— SALUT GLADIO ! TU FAIS QUOI ? ~

— Arg, ça va pas de crier comme un Ramboum ? Va voir Moon, je suis occupé !

— Mais je ne sais pas où elle est...

— Va voir Moon !

— Bon, d'accord ! On se revoit plus tard, d'accord ? ~

 _Bon sang, ils se sont tous passé le mot pour m'interrompre, aujourd'hui ? Je vais vraiment me débarrasser de ce type. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve... TILI, JE VAIS TE TUER !_

 _... Euh, il faudra que je retire cette partie de cette lettre. Bah, je ferai ça après._

 _Bon, sinon, comment t'expliquer son désarroi quotidien ? Ah, j'ai trouvé ! J'ai eu le malheur, très grand malheur, d'accepter la demande du professeur Euphorbe. Tu te demandes de quoi je parle ? D'un message où il me demandait que j'accepte, en tant que responsable de la Fondation Æther, à ce qu'il puisse venir observer les pokémons de la réverse. Et j'ai accepté. Je veux dire, comment aurais-je pu refuser ? j'ai beau trouve ce type complètement... excentrique, il reste un scientifique chevronné dans les pokémons. C'était l'occasion de s'assurer que les pokémons aillent bien._

 _Oui, contrairement à ce que beaucoup des employés de la Fondation croient, je peux être gentil. Surtout quand ça concerne les pokémons. Après, les humains, je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire, à part toi, évidemment (et Vicky mais il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que je l'aime bien, elle risquerait de vouloir passer plus de temps avec moi et déjà que j'ai Moon et Tili sur le dos, hors de question de me rajouter des problèmes). La vie de mes employés a évidemment moins de valeur que celles des pokémons._

 _Bref, j'ai dit oui et je suis allé jusqu'à me présenter à son arrivé. Et qui était avec lui, d'après toi ? Oui, Moon et Tili ! Ce maudit professeur leur avait proposé de venir ! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Si j'avais su, il serait resté sur sa maudite ile paumée de Mele-Mele, avec ces deux idiots ! Il voulait qui encore ? Des touristes, c'est ça ? Pendant qu'il y est, il n'avait qu'à venir avec tout Mele-Mele ! Il s'est cru où ? Dans une garderie ? Personne semble le remarque mais je travaille, MOI ! Je gère la Fondation, et c'est du TRAVAIL !_

 _... Désolé, je m'énerve légèrement. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'Arceus se fou de moi. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé quand Moon et Tili sont venus au Paradis Æther ? Ils se sont amusés avec les pokémons. Bon, ça n'aurait absolument rien eu de dramatique si le professeur Euphorbe ne les avait pas rejoindre et que tous les trois ils avaient perdu les pokémons. Oui, ils ont PERDU les pokémons. Non, je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est possible, mais je m'en fiche. Parce qu'on a passé la journée à chercher les pokémons aux quatre coins de l'île. Autant dire que j'étais légèrement énervé._

 _En plus, même ces maudits pokémons se moquaient de moi. Ils m'évitaient tous ! Alors que quand Moon ou Tili apparaissaient, des dizaines de pokémons les entouraient ! Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par ça ? On me prend pour un tyran ou quoi ? Non franchement entre Arceus, les pokémons Gardiens et je ne sais pas qui encore, l'univers se moque de moi. Et Silvallié qui n'arrête pas de rire quand ça arrive, au lieu de m'aider ! Merci la solidarité._

 _Et après, Moon et Tili s'étonnaient que je les aie remballés de l'île à toute vitesse... Le pire c'est qu'ils m'ont dit qu'ils ont apprécié cette journée, et qu'ils avaient hâte de revenir... ILS PENSENT VRAIMENT QU'ILS VONT REVENIR APRÈS CELA ? Ils prennent vraiment leurs rêves pour la réalité !_

 _Franchement, ça me déprime tellement que des fois j'ai presque envie de me barrer d'ici. J'aurais arrêté le dressage pokémon et je me serais reconvertit en Pokémon Ranger. C'est bien d'être Pokémon Ranger, tu sais ? J'aurais eu Silvallié en pokémon partenaire et j'aurais pu venir en aide aux pokémon sans toujours risquer de croisé Moon et Tili. Ah... Si j'avais su que je rencontrerai ces deux-là, je serais devenu Pokémon Ranger depuis bien longtemps !_

 _Sinon, je... Attend une seconde, y'a mon PokéMatos qui sonne. Et contrairement à ce que presque tout le monde me demande, oui, je garde mon PokéMatos et, non, je ne changerai pas cette « antiquité » contre un PokéNav, un Vokit, un Poké-Multi-Navi, un Holokit ou n'importe quel autre gadget sophistiqué complètement inutile ! Pourquoi tout le monde me pose la question ? Ce n'est pas comme si on utilise fréquemment ces appareils à Alola._

 _Voilà. Bon, déjà, comme j'étais trop occupé à écrire, j'ai manqué le premier appel, mais ce n'est pas très grave parce que mon interlocuteur à rappeler immédiatement. Je crois que je vais devoir y aller. Moon m'attend à la plage avec Tili. Pourquoi ils sont à la plage et que je dois les rejoindre ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté d'aller là-bas en premier lieu. Encore mieux, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de passer quelques jours à Mele-Mele ! D'après tout, je suis où là ? Chez Moon, évidemment, puisque j'ai accepté de déjeuner chez elle. Non, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe ces jours ici. Tu vois à quel point je suis désespéré ?_

 _Bon, je vais te laisser. Encore une fois, j'espère que tu profites TRÈS BIEN de ton séjour à Kanto et que tu as une pensée compatissante pour moi._

 _Gladio, ton grand frère qui t'aime._

 _P.S : Par contre, si jamais Moon et Tili ont invité l'autre idiot de Capitaine d'Epreuve qui sent le shampoing à dix miles de distance, je le noie, c'est clair ? Il m'énerve, encore plus que Moon et Tili. Oui, c'est possible que quelqu'un m'énerve plus que ces deux-là._

 _P.S numéro 2 : Ha, au fait, Moon te passe le bonjour et te fait dire que tu leur manques beaucoup, à elle et Tili. Voilà... Elle n'aurait pas pu mettre ça elle-même dans la lettre qu'elle t'enverra probablement bientôt au lieu de passer par moi ? Tss..._


End file.
